In a distributed computing environment (or system), multiple data processors are generally configured to work together toward achieving a common goal, such as solving a large computational problem. In such a system, a large computational problem is typically broken into units of work which are respectively assigned to individual data processors. The individual data processors process units of work and respectively return corresponding units of results, where the units of results are used to determine a solution to the larger computational problem.